


Blind - a Josh Dun imagine

by lionessliv



Category: Josh Dun/Reader - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessliv/pseuds/lionessliv
Summary: Lately something seems off between you and your best friend Josh - but finding out what gets rather difficult.A Josh Dun imagine.





	Blind - a Josh Dun imagine

“Psst“, you heard a sound next to your ear and smiled but decided to ignore it. A few seconds passed, then: “Psst!” You turned your head only to burst into a silent laughter. Your professor shot you glare before he continued to talk about Napoleon’s wars. “Psst”, he made again and you finally looked at Josh.

He sat next to you, nothing unusual, his yellow hair peeked under his black beanie and his brown eyes gazed at you cheekily. He balanced a pen between his mouth and his nose and his eyebrows wiggled up and down. You pulled the pen away and grinned at him.

“Come on, (y/n), this is booooring”, he groaned and laied down on the table, his head resting on your forearm. “It’s not”, you said smiling. You put your pen down and let your hand rest on his back before you started to draw little circles on it, pressing your nails gently into his shirt.

Josh sighed. “Let’s… let’s just skip this and get coffee or something.” You both had a weakness for coffee – actually that’s how you met. Nearly a year ago, you met him in a coffee shop where he gallantly offered his help to choose you the best coffee you’d ever had and of course he’s been right. Since then the two of you had been inseparable. But lately you were often apart. Josh’s band was becoming more and more famous and he was on tour more often. Where from would he take the time to visit classes anymore? You don’t want to be misunderstood: you were so incredibly happy for Josh and usually you took every opportunity to hang out and catch up, but lately he had called off most of your meetings last minute and you could barely count all the rain checks he had given you.

“I’d like to hear that”, you whispered and Josh made a disapproving sound. “As if!”, he said but sounded hurt as he added: “Whatever”

Your hand stopped its movement and you sat there, thinking about his offer as you caught his look. These brown eyes always made you weak and you sighed. “Alright, let’s go.” Roughly putting the textbook in your bad you left the room, Josh directly behind you.

“Admit it, this is ten times better than sitting in that classroom.”, he said smiling as he stretched out on the grass, his face turned towards the sun, yellow hair glowing.

“Yeah”, you admitted reluctantly, “you’re right.” Of course he was right and of course you enjoyed the time with him but he made it hard for you. Harder all the time.

After a short silence that had stretched out between you two, only the sound of lazy bees buzzing around on the campus, he turned towards you: “Okay, what is it (y/n)?” He reached out, his hand resting on your arm and a worried look on his face.

“What do you mean?”, you said evasively and pulled away your arm. While you tried to escape his gaze you couldn’t help but notice that he looked hurt.

“You’re weird lately.”, he said. “You avoid me when I’m home and we rarely text when I’m on tour.” He finally turned away and looked up to the sky. “You’re my best friend. There is nothing I wouldn’t notice.”

You sighed. This exact moment has haunted you for weeks now. This confrontation. The fear of… well, it was hard to put it in words.

“Josh, look.”, you started, your hands folded in your lap, kneading. “I’m really happy you get around so much with Tyler. That the band is becoming more and more successful. I…”, you stopped.

“You? You what?”, he asked and looked so worried it nearly broke your heart and you had to look away.

“But I miss you.”, you continued, very quietly. “We don’t talk a lot when you’re on tour and when you’re here we don’t spend as much time together as we used to. You always rain check me and I don’t handle that very well.”, you said finally while the lump in your throat seemed to grow bigger and bigger with every word.

Silence. Only the bees.

“So… you’re jealous?”, he said after a while and looked at your hands. They still rested in your lap. You couldn’t believe he just said that. Something about this thought alone made you mad. “You know what, Josh? Never mind.”, you said abruptly and left.

The days passed as if someone had slowed down the time. Uni was boring and talking to your other friends seemed pointless and on top of that you couldn’t handle your family. You were testy and everyone tried to avoid you. You stared at your phone, especially when you couldn’t sleep at night and when you were sitting in classes and waited for them to be over again, only to be annoyed by the time after classes, by your way home, by being surrounded by people and by being alone in your room.

Everything annoyed you.

The fifth day you two hadn’t talked to each other, you laid on your bed and felt miserable, which had become your number one hobby. The problem was that you were unable to pinpoint what was really bothering you. You didn’t want to rain on Josh’s parade, you actually were so proud of him! That he could live his dream, that his hard work had payed. But the fear of losing him, of being forgotten or worse, replaced… it ate you up.

On the other hand – he was just a friend, right? You actually don’t have the right to make such a fuzz about ‘just a friend’ – right?

You turned around on your bed and your gaze fell upon the door – where Josh stood, chuckling at your sight. “You look unhappy”, he said and his smile faded.

“Good guess. But you don’t look too happy either.”, you answered and sat up. He stood there for a while, looking uncomfortable, before you tilted your head and he entered the room, letting himself fall on the bed, face first, next to you.

“We need to talk”, he muffled into a pillow and both of you sighed. “I guess”, you replied and he sat up and looked at you.

“I talked to my mom”, he started and his hands drummed restlessly on his thighs. “I told her about our situation and what happened last week after class. What you said and what I said and…”, he paused and looked at you, after he had been looking at everything in your room but you. “For her it was all clear.” A pause emerged and he shrugged. “Either you and I are idiots or simply blind but mom says that is what we’re supposed to be when she is right… and one believes in what people say.”

What he just said confused you so much that you just wanted to open your mouth and ask some questions, just for clarification, but in that moment his lips met yours. Your eyes closed immediately and for a second you didn’t feel anything. He pulled back and looked at you nervously. You blinked twice and then nodded shortly before you kissed again. His hands reached out and cupped your face and with that second kiss you could feel your stomach jump in the air as if the butterflies in it wanted to break free. You lost perception of time, felt like flying and never wanted this to end.

When the two of you parted, you were breathing heavily. He looked at you as you raised an eyebrow and a smile spread out on his face, his eyes nearly disappearing in wrinkles of happiness. “I guess mom was right”, he whispered stroking your cheek. “Guess we obviously were blind.”


End file.
